<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflections by woodelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195029">Reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf'>woodelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's fun to watch. "Mirror sex" prompt for a-monthly-rumbelling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rumpelstiltskin stood just inside the door of his walk-in closet, undressing. He’d already shed his tie and jacket, and was halfway done unbuttoning his shirt when he happened to glance at the full-length mirror mounted on the inside of the door and caught Belle watching him. She was sitting on the bed, already clad in her silken nightgown, and she was most definitely watching him. He slowed the motions of his fingers, took his time shrugging the shirt off and putting it on a hanger, made a show of stretching luxuriously, feeling his back muscles flex and ripple. He kept his eyes on her face in the mirror, seeing her mouth open slightly, her tongue coming out to wet her lips, a look of evident appreciation on her face. He’d never regained his original leanness, but he’d shed enough of the paunch that had suddenly appeared around his waist after his marriage that he was comfortable again with his appearance. After 350 years, he felt he was entitled to a little middle-age spread.</p><p>She left the bed and padded up behind him as he unbuckled his belt and opened his fly, her right hand coming up to rest on his shoulder and her left sliding around him to flatten against his belly. She pressed a kiss against his shoulder blade.</p><p>“Don’t stop.”</p><p>He toed off his shoes and socks, and let his pants drop, stepping out of them. He hesitated, wondering if this was going where he hoped it was going or if he should reach for his pajamas.</p><p>“Keep going,” Belle said huskily.  “I want to see all of you.”</p><p>The briefs hit the floor, and he watched the mirror in fascination as she took him in hand, stroking up and down until his cock stiffened and lifted away from his body.</p><p>“Mm, look at you,” she murmured, moving her one hand down to rest on his hipbone and letting him go for a moment to lift his balls in her small hand and tug them away from his body. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>He surged higher and harder, letting his head fall back with a groan as she went back to his cock, rubbing her thumb over the head, her fingers teasing along the underside, and then pumping him again, more quickly than before, rougher. He stared into the mirror, transfixed by the sight. Each time her fist swept up over the flared head of his cock, it emerged darker in hue, dusky red against her pale skin.</p><p>“Belle.” Unable to stand it any longer, he turned in her arms, spinning her so that she was facing the mirror and he behind her. “My turn to play,” he growled, sliding the thin straps of her nightgown down over her shoulders until he could push the champagne gold silk down below her breasts. They were already fuller. Cupping them, he captured each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging and pinching and rubbing until they were stiff and swollen and Belle was undulating back against his erection, pushing it up flush against his belly.</p><p>“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that,” he scolded, giving one breast a sharp spank.</p><p>Belle gasped, her hips jerking, and he couldn’t resist spanking the soft mound of flesh again, and again, and she bucked again in his arms, the movement only serving to thrust her breasts out as if begging for more. The nipple and aureole had puckered and darkened, and when he rubbed his palm roughly over them, her nipple was as tight and hard as a rock. “You like that, do you?” He kneaded her other breast roughly, plumping it up, and delivered a stinging flurry of slaps to the underside and nipple.</p><p>Belle writhed uncontrollably, feeling the rush of wetness between her thighs and reaching back to grab onto him. “<em>Rumpel.</em> Get inside me. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>He glanced between the bed and the mirror, calculating. “Get on the bed. Sit at the end.” He stepped back and allowed her to precede him to the bed, nudging her knees apart and moving to stand in between her legs as she spread them wide. He glanced towards the still open closet door.</p><p>“Oh,” Belle breathed, seeing themselves reflected in the mirror. “Why haven’t we done this before?” She leaned back on her elbows, waiting to see what he would do.</p><p>“A lamentable oversight,” Rumpelstiltskin murmured, pulling her nightgown up past her hips to bunch beneath her bared breasts. He didn’t want it off; he liked the debauched look of the silk against her skin, the contradiction between still technically wearing clothes but completely exposed at the same time. She was already slippery with arousal; he took himself in hand and lined them up, pushing in slowly..</p><p>Belle glanced away from Rumpelstiltskin to watch them in the mirror and saw the head of his cock disappear into her, stretching her wide. Transfixed, she watched the muscles of his buttocks flex as he started up a slow rhythm, pausing every few thrusts on the withdraw so she could see the thick column of his shaft joining them, glistening with her fluids. She sat up further and reached down to stroke his hard flesh.</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin’s breath caught in his throat. “Can you reach a pillow?” he asked, his eyes dark with arousal.</p><p>Belle lay back flat and reached up towards the head of the bed, deliberately arching her back, drawing one foot up onto the mattress and using it to push her hips upward as she snagged a pillow and held it out to him.</p><p>“Under your hips,” he instructed huskily. “And legs up.” A moment later her legs were around his waist and her ankles locked behind his back. He leaned forward into the cradle of her hips, sliding deeper into her wet, enveloping warmth, his eyes briefly closing in pleasure as he savoured the sensation.  Putting his hands on her hips, he began thrusting again, speeding up to fast, short jerks, his balls slapping against her flesh even as he curbed the urge to drive in  harder, ever mindful of the baby that lay between them. The soft mounds of her breasts rocked back and forth in time with his movements.</p><p>“Touch your breasts,” he urged as she moaned and pushed back to meet his thrusts.</p><p>Belle pulled the straps of her nightgown back up, using the neckline of her gown to push her breasts closer together. Licking her thumbs and fingertips, she repeatedly ran them up and over her nipples, pulling them out to lengthen them as they swelled further, the stimulation going straight to her core and making her clench around him. “You’re supposed to toughen them up for when the baby comes,” she informed him, somewhat breathlessly. “A wet, rough washcloth was mentioned.”</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin felt his groin tighten. “Bath after? While we can both still fit in the tub together?”</p><p>“Yes,” she agreed quickly, envisaging lying back between his legs while he tormented her breasts with a washcloth until she came in his arms. She swallowed, and imparted another tidbit of information that she’d read in one of her books she’d accumulated dealing with all aspects of pregnancy and taking care of the baby afterwards. “My book also said in many places that women let animals suckle on their breasts for that reason. Like puppies or piglets or monkeys.”</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin’s hips stuttered to a halt as that mental image completely knocked every other thought clean from his brain.</p><p>“I could conjure up a puppy.” He imagined a small pink mouth latching onto her breast, a small furry body cradled close and felt himself harden even more inside her.  He ran his thumb over her clit, already taut and swollen, and felt it stiffen further as he stroked it.</p><p>“You shouldn’t waste magic like that,” she said after a brief but noticeable pause. Her clit felt full, and hard, pulsing with its own little heartbeat.</p><p>“But you’ve thought about it.” </p><p>“I couldn’t help imagining what it would feel like,” she admitted,  her cheeks flushing hotly. “But you can be my puppy.”</p><p>“I shall be a most devoted puppy,” he promised. “A very hungry puppy.” </p><p>He pulled his hand away and slid both hands under her buttocks, lifting her higher. He glanced sideways at the mirror and the sight of Belle’s bowed body suspended in midair with only her upper back and shoulders in contact with the bed did something to him, his hips snapping forwards automatically as he felt the pressure of impending climax suddenly well up. With a low, guttural noise he drove into her with fresh urgency, his hair falling forward over his eyes. “<em>Belle </em>–”</p><p>She recognised the look on his face. “Don’t wait for me,” she urged. She met his eyes in the mirror. “I want to see you come.”</p><p>Abruptly Rumpelstiltskin lowered her back to the pillow and pulled out just before the pressure burst in a flash of ecstasy, his seed jetting out of him to land in long white strings across her breasts and belly. A second pulse followed, and a third as he squeezed his cock, pressing right behind the head, milking himself of every last drop and painting Belle’s body with droplets of pearly white, marking her, claiming her. </p><p>Belle’s eyes darted back and forth between the mirror and her husband as she took some of his slippery seed and rubbed it into her breasts, the coating of white on her nipples making them look like they were leaking milk. The thought made her insides clench, and all it took was for Rumpelstiltskin to rub the cum-smeared head of his softening cock against her clit before she was convulsing in her own climax, the feel of his flesh skidding across her sensitised clit pulling a cry out of her as her back arched, her hips thrusting up as her muscles clamped down, relaxing for a split second only to spasm again as he kept her riding the wave until she finally had to jerk away from the stimulation, pulling herself backward on the bed.</p><p>“That’s enough,” she gasped. “It’s too much.” She flopped back, slowly feeling the contractions subside into the occasional small twitch and then cease entirely, although a pleasant, heavy feeling lingered in her abdomen. She turned her head lazily towards her husband, who had crawled up the bed after her and collapsed at her side, one arm  thrown over her stomach.</p><p>“Rumpel.”</p><p>“Hmm?” He’d already been half-dozing, boneless with sated pleasure, but he forced his eyes open. </p><p>“I’m sticky.” She drew a finger through one of the drying trails of semen to illustrate her point. </p><p>“Oh. So you are.” He thought. “I suppose I should do something about that?”</p><p>“Well, you did make the mess.”</p><p>“I did,” he said gravely, fighting back a smile. “Should I draw a bath for us?”</p><p>“I think you should clean some of it off first,” she said, reaching out to stroke his hair away from his face. “You did say you would be my puppy.”</p><p>Comprehension dawned and he hitched himself onto his elbows, moving over her. “Mm, like this?” He licked a long stripe over her breast, tasting salt and musk and the odd taste of himself. He ignored it and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and scouring it and the flesh around it with his tongue until it was clean. </p><p>“Mmm.” Belle wrapped her arms around him and carded her fingers through his tousled hair as he turned to her other breast and repeated his ministrations. ”Oh yeah, that’s nice, that’s very nice. If a long soak in a hot bath didn’t sound so good right now, I’d make you lick every drop off of my body.”</p><p>He pulled back with a last quick lick. “I could use a break before round two,” he admitted. </p><p>“Yeah, me too. I feel nice and relaxed and I want to enjoy that for a bit.” She sat up, glancing towards the mirror. “While I think about how incredible that was.”</p><p>Rumpelstiltskin smirked as he rolled out of bed. “Was my performance to your satisfaction, m’lady?”</p><p>“Highly satisfactory. You make a most excellent stud dog as well as a puppy.” She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes as she stood and walked over to him. “Speaking of which -– doggy-style next time?”</p><p>His spent cock twitched at the thought of seeing her on her hands and knees in the mirror while he took her from behind. “Yes. Definitely.” He rested his forehead against hers for a brief moment, marveling, as he still did from time to time, at the fact that he had a wife who loved him and wanted him, who <em>desired </em>him. Who had a bloody good imagination and enjoyed trying new things in the bedroom. Or elsewhere, as the case might be. Like in the bath. And lately she’d seemed to have little else on her mind.</p><p>Silently blessing the pregnancy hormones that increased a woman's libido, he followed his wife into the bathroom when she took his hand and tugged him after her, like the good, dutiful husband that he was. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>